


Lunas llenas y amaneceres

by samej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partir de quinto, cuando Remus vuelve en sí, solo le espera Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunas llenas y amaneceres

**Author's Note:**

> Para [firulais](http://firulais.livejournal.com).

A partir de quinto, cuando Remus vuelve en sí, solo le espera Sirius. Peter cae dormido casi siempre cuando vuelven a la casa de los gritos, y para entonces James y Sirius ya tienen arraigada la costumbre, James se lleva a Peter, Sirius espera a Remus, aún siendo Padfoot.  
  
Es más fácil para Remus, así. Porque Remus despierta siempre de un sobresalto y con miedo, y le busca, y si Sirius aún no puede hablar es porque no necesita decirle nada. Si sigue como Padfoot es porque no le tiene que acusar, mordiste a James, aplastaste a Peter, le confirma en la primera mirada que ninguna de sus pesadillas se ha hecho realidad.  
  
—¿Todo bien? - pregunta, soñoliento. Y mientras le acaricia entre las orejas, invariablemente - tendréis que dejar de hacer esto en algún momento, ¿sabes?  
  
Sirius bufa y sacude la cabeza y Remus intenta ocultar el gesto dolorido al levantarse.  
  
—Vamos.  
  
Él ladra y se transforma, y comienza a hablar. Le cuenta las aventuras de la noche, y cómo jugaron a cazar a Peter y Remus niega con la cabeza y chista cuando Sirius se ríe demasiado fuerte.  
  
Pero sonríe, un poco, y eso para Sirius es suficiente.


End file.
